The Light
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: Minako searches for the light. She meets Shiroi (Zoicite). He tries to convince her to stay. [PGSM]


I don't own Sailor Moon.

This is PGSM Minako's POV.

* * *

I'm running as fast as I can through the streets of Tokyo. Things worse than death will occur if they find me; I have to stay hidden. People around me are fighting. They're breaking windows and destroying everything they can. The sky is a dark green and purple.

Metallia.

I blink back tears. I'm doing my best to not cry, but I have no one. Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Luna, and Artemis, they're gone. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. I tried to be strong. I really did. I'm supposed to continue and fight to the end, but everyone is gone. A world without my friends and run by Metallia is not one I want to be in. I want out.

The light.

I need to find the light and then I can leave forever. Oh no, a cop is approaching me. I've stayed in one place too long. I shouldn't have stopped running. I hope the people nearby don't notice.

" _I'm Officer Shiroi. What is your name?"_

I try to think of a way to ditch him without attracting attention.

" _You're acting strange."_

If he noticed, then… no, he is trained to notice. Take a deep breath and stay calm. I just have to be more careful.

" _It's dangerous to be out here. If… you'll come inside with me."_

I wonder if the light is there. I could go inside with him and discreetly search. What if it's a trap? He seems harmless; although so did Beryl before the attack on the Moon. It isn't worth the risk. I can circle back, but the light probably isn't there.

" _You need to come with me."_

He said it more firmly this time and he's taken a step to me. I've got to ditch this guy and continue searching. I shake my head. "No. I'm looking for something. I have to find it." I hope he sees how urgent this is and lets me go.

" _I might be able to help if you tell me what it is you're looking for."_

Oh no. He's taking another step to me. I bite my lip. I can run, but he'll most likely follow. He is a cop after all. A chase will definitely attract attention. I sigh. I can't think of another way to get out of this. "I'm looking for the light."

" _The light?"_

Why is he surprised? Does he know where it is? I nod "Yes." He shakes his head.

" _You're too young. You don't need the light."_

My eye twitches. He thinks I'm too young? Something about the way he said it annoys me. As if he thinks I'm a child. I step sideways. "Yes, I do." He appears to contemplate what he's going to say. I'm beginning to think he's working for Metallia. He isn't acting like everyone else. I should have run when I first saw him.

" _No. The light is bad."_

I take another step. How can the light be bad? The light will give me peace.

" _Don't go to the light."_

"I have to." He takes another step to me. He looks concerned. Why?

" _You're not supposed to be here. You have to go back."_

Go back? There's nothing for me. I shake my head. "I can't."

" _Why?"_

It's hopeless isn't it? I'm alone. There's no reason to stay. He holds out his hand.

" _I want to help you."_

He seems genuine. I want to explain everything, but he wouldn't understand. No one would. Suddenly, I'm thrown through the air. Has Metallia found me? Crashing through a window, I slide across the carpeted floor. I look at the broken window expecting a hideous purple blob to show itself, but it doesn't. If it wasn't Metallia that sent me through the window then what did? I manage to stand and I avoid going near the window. Whatever threw me is probably watching it. I have to go out the door and soon.

A quick look around tells me I'm in a hotel room. It doesn't appear anyone has been staying in it so I don't have to worry about someone coming in. However, it's only a matter of time before someone arrives. Whether it's investigating the noise or actually coming for me, I don't know and I'm not sticking around to find out.

" _Minako"_

I spin around upon hearing Usagi's voice. Yet, she isn't there. No one is there. I look down. I failed my princess. I failed everyone. Suddenly a light appears in the corner of the room. I take a deep breath as I look at it. This is it. My search is over. I walk to it.

" _MIIIINAAAKOOOO"_

For the second time, I spin around. Once again there is no one there. The soul of my princess is crying out. It's torture. I failed her and now she's gone. I can't live like this. I face the light and take a step. Finally I can be at peace.

" _ **You're not supposed to be here. You have to go back."**_

I pause as his words echo in my mind. What if he is right? Should I not go to the light? I take a step back as I think about my conversation with Shiroi. Am I making the wrong choice? Is the light actually bad? It's the light, how can it be bad? What if I'm wrong? I take two more steps back now unsure of what to do. Maybe he is right. Suddenly, I feel as if I'm being taken to another place as everything goes black.

* * *

My eyes flutter open. Where am I? What happened? Blinking a few times, I realize I'm on the floor of my kitchen. Then I see a knife next to me. I cautiously get up and I look at my arms and legs. No cuts from glass and no carpet burn. Looking out the window, I see the blue sky and people going about their day; as if nothing happened. I turn around, confused. I look at the food on the counter again. The fog in my mind starts to clear.

I remember now. I collapsed while making a recipe Makoto had given me. I put the knife on the counter and sit on my couch. It's apparent none of what I experienced was real, even though it felt real. I decide to schedule the surgery. It's been put off for too long. Next time I collapse might be the last. I call the doctor and make the appointment. After notifying those who have to know about the surgery, I lean back and think about my search for the light. How I was desperate to leave.

If I had gone to the light, would I be dead? That's what happens when people cross over isn't it? I wonder if I should tell the other senshi the truth. I shake my head at that thought. The truth? The truth is my health has declined and requires surgery. I fainted, went to a weird place where Metallia had won and I ignored the cry of my princess. I was going to the light anyway, but my conversation with Shiroi made me stay.

I can't explain it. Why did a random man affect me more than the pained cry of my princess? Maybe he's one of those beings that guide souls. I wonder if he would have understood why I wanted to find the light. I sigh, why am I giving this any thought? My communicator goes off. I have my mission. A mission that is real. Shiroi isn't.

"VENUS POWER MAKE-UP!"


End file.
